


Poison

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Helen_scram



Series: визуал низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [22]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvideo, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Actually, they both don't want to break these chains
Relationships: Blade/Deacon Frost
Series: визуал низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: audio — Alice Cooper, Poison; video — Blade (film 1998)
> 
> Disclaimer: The video is non-commercial and made for entertainment only, with no profit gained. Video  
> may contain copyrighted material. All trademarks and copyrights remain the property of their owners.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lyrics:**
> 
> You're cruel device  
> Your blood like ice  
> One look could kill  
> My pain your thrill
> 
> I want to love you but I'd better not touch  
> I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
> I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
> I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison
> 
> Your mouth so hot  
> You're web, I'm caught  
> Your skin so wet  
> Black lace on sweat
> 
> I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
> I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
> Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
> I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
> You're poison running through my veins  
> You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
> Poison


End file.
